


Bite Me.

by Acrossthegalaxy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Smut, Vampire!wonho, human!kihyun, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrossthegalaxy/pseuds/Acrossthegalaxy
Summary: Request: Kihyun is human and his boyfriend is a vampire. Hoseok feeds off him during intercourse but he gets worried all the time because he thinks he's taking advantage of Kihyun too much. So he stops feeding off of him and Kihyun gets worried because he's growing paler each day.





	Bite Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihyunnied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/gifts).



“Ho-Hoseok!”  
A broken moan echoed through the room. Kihyun’s lips were parted, his head thrown back, his legs still wrapped around Hoseok’s waist and his arms around the elder’s neck. Hoseok was sat on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped tightly around the younger’s waist and his teeth digging into the soft flesh of Kihyun’s neck as Kihyun was a shuddering mess above him.  
It had always been known that feeding on the blood of the one you love was the sweetest and most delicious, especially while making love. The energy is so passionate and intense that it just, intensifies everything. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment, maybe there is some science behind it, but Hoseok never cared and let’s face it: there aren’t many vampire scientists….  
When Hoseok was just turned a vampire, he was told about this odd truth. He had barely been 24 years of age and wasn’t familiar with love making. Neither had he ever been in love at that point. Currently, at the age of 228, he had been in love a handful of times but Kihyun was special. There was something about Kihyun that just made Hoseok react almost animalistic. He couldn’t control himself or his hunger for Kihyun. He wanted Kihyun mind, body, and blood. Every time Kihyun laid his head back Hoseok eyed the vein in his neck… It was almost like Kihyun was begging him to drink… and Hoseok complied every time.   
Hoseok’s mouth met with the soft skin of Kihyun’s neck; as the sweet metallic blood filled his mouth Kihyun gasped, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a deep ‘fuck’ which caused Hoseok to drink and thrust more viciously. Every sound Kihyun made as he gulped more and more sweet blood with every thrust, drove Hoseok insane.   
"Yes," Kihyun moaned, "fuck yes Hoseok!"  
The first few times Hoseok fed off Kihyun, Hoseok was surprised how much the boy liked it. Kihyun willingly let Hoseok bite him and moaned like a whore when Hoseok started to suck on his neck. Kihyun would later fall down like a rag, panting, while he weakly pulls Hoseok in for a kiss. Hell, Kihyun was one of the few people Hoseok had ever been with who wasn't disgusted by the taste of his own blood!  
There were times when Hoseok was afraid he might not be able to stop. Kihyun tasted so sweet… He needed more and more and more, but his love for Kihyun always made him stop. Hoseok retrieved his mouth from Kihyun's neck.   
“Hey”, Kihyun almost shouted as Hoseok pulled his mouth from Kihyun’s neck, “Why’d you stop?” He looked down at his elder, puzzled. Hoseok simply replied “I’m full.”  
Kihyun was shuddering in Hoseok’s lap as Hoseok moved them around so that they were both on the bed and not on the edge anymore. As soon as Hoseok pulled his dick out, Kihyun fell back onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed. His lips were swollen, his mouth slightly hung open and his hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat.  
Yoo Kihyun looked absolutely fucked out.  
But Hoseok felt guilty. Kihyun has been the only human who has let Hoseok bite him willingly. God, Kihyun even liked it when Hoseok fed off of him! Out of the corners of his eyes, Hoseok looked at Kihyun. Kihyun was laying down on the bed, legs open and arms hugging one of the pillows. He was pale, unnatural pale, as if he had been very ill for weeks. There was no colour to his body and it scared the hell out of Hoseok. Maybe he shouldn’t feed off of Kihyun anymore.  
“Hoseok,” Kihyun’s voice shook him out of his trance, “cuddle me.” He muttered, slightly dozing off already but not being able to until Hoseok held him. Hoseok gladly complied but still felt guilty looking at his boyfriend and his current state.  
___  
About a week had passed and Kihyun found that his boyfriend was acting odd, even a bit secretive if you will. It wasn’t big, Hoseok still showed his love and affection for Kihyun by cuddling him and kissing, they even had a great make-out this morning in bed but it was rather the small things.  
For instance, when Kihyun threw his head back while kissing Hoseok didn’t look at it. In fact, Hoseok had kept his eyes closed the entire make-out session. And now Kihyun came to think of it, when was the last time Hoseok had fed off of him? ….  
Kihyun was scared. Did he do something wrong? Had Hoseok fallen out of love with him? The worst thought came last: did Hoseok find someone else? No, he shook his head. Hoseok and him were good, right? But he still felt like he needed some answers…..  
They were both sat on separate couches. Kihyun trying to read a book while Hoseok did something on his laptop. Kihyun kept glancing towards Hoseok. Should he ask…….. He should, shouldn’t he? He sighed and closed his book.  
“Hoseok, what’s wrong with you?”  
Hoseok looked over the laptop screen towards is boyfriend. The dreaded question he had been avoiding for a week.  
“Nothing, why would you think something’s wrong?”  
‘Just play it cool, Hoseok’, he thought to himself while smiling at his boyfriend who sat on the other sofa.  
He had felt guilty. So, so guilty. He was a vampire, a monster and his amazingly soft boyfriend accepted him and let him drink blood. He was horrible, why did Kihyun put up with someone like him!?  
“Something is wrong!” Kihyun spoke sharply and slammed his book down on the coffee table, the mug on it shook. Hoseok stared in awe.  
“For about a week, you don’t touch me like you used to. We kiss and hug but it doesn’t feel the same, Hoseok…. What did I do?” Kihyun sounded desperate. Hoseok swallowed dryly.  
“N-Nothing….” Hoseok muttered, “I just…..”  
“You what, Hoseok?” Kihyun looked slightly angry with Hoseok behaviour, “You don’t love me anymore? Is that it?”  
Hoseok gasped.  
Did Kihyun seriously think Hoseok didn’t love him anymore!? In his 228 years on earth he has never loved someone like he loved Kihyun. He feels selfish admitting it but he did. Kihyun was his one true love. His soulmate. And if they took Kihyun away, Hoseok wasn’t sure what he’d do with himself. He wasn’t ready to give up Kihyun…  
“No,” Hoseok spoke loud and clear, “Of course I still love you. For the love of God, Kihyun, what goes on in our head!?”  
Kihyun looked puzzled. “Then what’s wrong?” He spoke more timid now.  
Hoseok sighed. He had to admit, didn’t he?  
“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you?”  
Kihyun’s puzzled face grew more puzzled.  
“Explain, please?”  
Hoseok sighed once again.  
“I’ve been a vampire for 204 years, right? And in that time, I’ve had many encounters with people. I never really talk about them because, why would my boyfriend want to listen to stories about my exes, right?” Hoseok scoffed, “In my 204 years as a vampire, my partners have always feared me. Feared that I’d bruise them, feared I’d break one of their bones, … Feared that I’d drink too much of their blood.”  
Kihyun stared at Hoseok, Hoseok stared right back.  
“In my 204 years as a vampire, you’ve been the only one who was willingly to let me drink their blood. Like, you actually want a monster like me to feed off of you….. Why don’t you fear me and worse of all, why do you allow me to do it? Why are you allowing a dirty blood sucking vampire to take advantage of you?”  
Hoseok was clenching his hands in frustration. Why would Kihyun want him? Before he could blink, Hoseok had a lap full of Kihyun.  
“You fucking idiot,” Kihyun yelled and punched Hoseok’s chest, “I thought I did something wrong! That you didn’t love me anymore and that all happened because you THINK you’re taking advantage of me?”  
Hoseok blinked slowly….. What on earth!?  
Kihyun cupped Hoseok’s face.  
“I like it when you drink my blood because it’s intimate. It makes me feel closer to you, more wanted. You don’t take advantage of me because I feel like this is the closest we could possibly get: you drinking my blood and me allowing it, giving myself to you in the most intimate way I could” Kihyun spoke and pecked Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok sighed. He really didn’t deserve Kihyun did he?  
“But, you always look so fragile after I’m done” Hoseok muttered, trying to look down but Kihyun wouldn’t let him.  
“I never stop you because I like it, I like being weak and fragile afterwards because I know you’d take care of me…” Kihyun whispered and threw his head back, his neck looked delicious…….. If Hoseok could just sink his teeth in!  
“Please Hoseok, bite me…”


End file.
